If You're Not the One
by EvilMicella
Summary: Ron looks back on why Hermione left him. Will she ever return? 1 chapter song fic. Not good at summaries, but plz R/R!


If You're Not the One  
  
A/N I heard this song and thought, 'THIS NEEDS TO BE A FANFICTION!' so..it is, lol. It's called, of course, If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield. Hope you like it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron sat on his bed, staring at the ground. It had been exactly 5 months since Hermione left him. That day was still fresh in his memory. He was so stupid to start that silly little fight with her.  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
***  
  
Ron was up in his and Hermione's room, in their new home. After a month of dating, they looked for a nice house and that's where they were today. Hermione, though, was at Diagon Alley, picking up a few supplies (floo powder and such).  
  
He was doing as he promise..cleaning up his stuff. As he picked up the crap from his desk, he noticed a single, opened letter on Hermione's. Curious, he looked at what it was (not reading the thing, just looking). His eye caught the words Love, Viktor Krum on the bottom.  
  
"What the.." Ron said, picking the letter up, and started to read.  
  
Dear Herm-own-ninny,  
  
How have you been? I'm fine here. I vas vondering if you vould like to visit someday. I know that you haff a boyfriend..Veasley, right? Just a friendly visit is all I ask. Just lie to him about it if you think he'll say no.  
  
Can't vait to see you!  
  
Love,  
  
Viktor Krum  
  
Ron stared at the letter minutes after he finished. Just on cue, Hemione came into the room.  
  
"I got everything we need, Ron. It'll last a week if we're--" Hermione started, but stopped when she saw Ron holding the letter.  
  
"You're keeping things from me?" Ron said, flames in his eyes.  
  
*** END OF FLASHBACK ***  
  
'Why the hell did I say that? I didn't mean to..' Ron thought. He put his face in his hands. Inside him, however, he felt ok. He knew that somehow, they'd get back together. His heart started beating in a smoothing way. Ron got up and started to walk around the room while thinking back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
~*~*~  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
***  
  
"Ron.." Hermione started, but he put up his hand.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron whispered, looking into her eyes. He could see guilt in them.  
  
"I was," she said, whispering as well. "I just didn't know what to say."  
  
"When did you get this letter?" he asked. His knees were getting weaker by the minute.  
  
"Last week," Hermione said.  
  
"Did you see him?" Ron asked.  
  
"No! Never!" Hermione said, horrified. Ron sighed, and left the room, with Hermione close behind. "Ron, please, I didn't know how to tell you because I knew you would get mad!"  
  
"But you should've told me," Ron said, walking down the stairs. "I wouldn't have been so mad as I am now."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I never know what the future brings,  
  
but I know you are here with me now,  
  
We'll make it through,  
  
and I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ron, please! At least I told you!" Hermione said, and Ron could tell that she was getting a little mad.  
  
"I know, but--" Ron started, but Hermione cut in.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be together if you can't trust me," she said, and she went back upstairs. She layed on the bed and started to silently cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Hermione calmed down a little, she started to pack everything she owned. While she was packing, tears came to her eyes again. 'How could he not believe me?' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, an anger Ron came in.  
  
"What, you don't need me now?" he said, but when Hermione didn't answer, his eyes looked teary and frightened. He sighed and looked out the window.  
  
~*~*~  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do i dream of you as my wife?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Ron heard a snapping sound and he finally turned around and saw Hermione picking up two suit cases.  
  
"I'm leaving," Hermione said finally, and with tears in her eyes, she apparated away.  
  
***  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
***  
  
To this day, Ron still didn't know where she went to or even if she was alive. She never wrote or anything, but Ron could tell she was far away from him. Though, through all the pain, he knew that someday they'll get back together.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said to himself. "We're going to get back together and get married and everything. It'll happen soon.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't know why you're so far away,  
  
But I know that this much is true,  
  
We'll make it through,  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with,  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with,  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione stood against the balcony railings of her apartment. 'Five long months,' she said to herself, sighing. She practically ran away from Ron, from everything good in her life, just because of some silly little fight.  
  
The day she apparated, she went to Viktor Krum's house. Not to stay or anything, but to give him his crummy letter back.  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
***  
  
"Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor said as he answered the door and found Hermione standing there. "Suitcases? Did you finally leave Veasley? You take stay vith me if you vant." Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Because of you, we had a fight," she said. "I came here to give you your stupid letter back." She threw it at him.  
  
"Vhat.." Viktor started, but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Leave me alone, Krum, I never want to see you again!" she yelled, and once more, apparated to the closest hotel.  
  
*** END OF FLASHBACK ***  
  
'Tomorrow,' she thought. 'Tomorrow..'  
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it , I don't understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron sighed and went outside to walk. It was already dark out, but he didn't care. He needed to think some more.  
  
He really missed Hermione that it was ripping him apart. He was really weak at times when he thought of her. When he slept at night, he felt alone because of the absence of Hermione in his arms. He loved her so much..a few more nights alone and he'll just crack. Ron decided to head back and go to sleep, or at least try.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away,  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today,  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight,  
  
You know my heart is by your side  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day came, and Hermione took a deep breath. She was going to see Ron, she couldn't take it anymore. 'What if he moved on?' she thought, but tried to get it out of her mind. Finally, she apparated to Ron's front door; she wasn't going to run away anymore, even if she can't take it. She knocked on the door. Slowly, but surely, the door opened and there stood the same Ron Weasley she knew and loved. Still red head, freckley, tall, and her own.  
  
"H-Hermione?" he said, completely shocked.  
  
"Hey Ron," she said, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you never wanted to see me again.."  
  
"Never, Ron, never," Hermione whispered, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"So you aren't mad at me?" he asked. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I never was," she said. "Or at least truly mad. Ron, I love you and I always have and I always will." He smiled at her, and Hermione jumped onto him to give him a hug.  
  
"I missed you," Ron whispered to her.  
  
"I missed you, too," she replied, tears coming to her eyes. She was with him at last!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,  
  
I dont understand,  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way I can stay in your arms?  
  
~*~*~  
  
They let go of each other slightly and stared at one another in the eyes. Hermione then smiled evilly.  
  
"You know..we never really broke up," she said, and Ron smiled back.  
  
"Would you like to keep it like that?" he asked.  
  
"If you want to," she replied.  
  
"I do," he said. "Trust me, I do." He leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. Few minutes later, they broke apart and Hermione went to get her stuff.  
  
"Well," she said as she entered the house. "Everything's the same."  
  
"Even our room," Ron said, winking at her, and she got the point.  
  
"Let's see, then," she said, and they ran up the stairs and into their room. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Like it? Mwahaha. You should listen to the song, it's great! Plz review, I beg of you! And sry 4 any mistakes. Oh, and I don't own HP..THOUGH I WANT TO..heh heh..  
  
THANKS 4 REVIEWING IF YOU ARE! 


End file.
